1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to viewing and sharing of electronic content (e.g., books, notes associated with a particular section of book, etc.) on electronic shared platforms, for example, social platforms. More particularly, the present invention relates to an asynchronous social reading platform application that allows people to interact in the pages of a book and methods for interactive organization of comments on an asynchronous social reading platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity and use of the Internet and shared networks that facilitate viewing of electronic content and social communications has increased dramatically in recent years. Users communicate their thoughts and comments on subjects of interest to them with others via the internet and shared networks. Yet, current solutions for holding private conversations around public content are fairly limited. On some social networks, private conversations or communications are accomplished by duplicating the “root” (first) entry, thereby separating all conversations in a given flow in a manner that can make them difficult to manage. On some social network platforms, private communications may be accomplished by moving a particular conversation thread into a private group or adding a private conversation into a particular news-feed entry. A current solution that exists duplicates the entry again and moves the entry into multiple locations. On most news sites, users can only comment on an article by submitting their comments into a public stream or by breaking them off from the news site all together.
In a similar vein, public and private discussion threads among users in a social network occur on separate channels of communication. This is a major complaint with existing social networks.
There is a need in the industry for a system and methods that allow multiple threads of communication among users that may be public or private that can occur in parallel.